Disguised In a Place Called Home
by ssandd
Summary: *EPILOGUE UP* Future Fic - Rory's back in Stars Hollow doing an undercover feature on small towns. She also brings a secret that gets out and ruins a friendship and her cover. (R/J eventually) *EPILOGUE UP*
1. Where I'm At

Chapter One - Where I'm At  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything!!  
  
Summary - R/J eventually - read and find out!  
  
Sorry about having to delete it and start over but I wasn't replacing the chapters correctly so I had to redo it! Thanks!  
  
********  
  
(Rory's POV)  
  
Let me start by telling you where I'm at in life. I successfully graduated from Chilton Prep as one of the top 5 students in our class. From there, I moved onto Harvard where I graduated in the top 10% of the class. I majored in journalism and my career took off from there.  
  
That summer I spent back home in Stars Hollow looking for jobs, applying for them and doing interviews. I wasn't really around much that summer; I was always on the go. In August, I got a letter from the New York Times letting me know that I had gotten the job. The rest of the summer, Mom and I looked around the city and I finally found myself a nice, cozy apartment for one.  
  
My first 2 years I worked as hard as I could to get a better position. Just last year I got my own office and a secretary and am one of the youngest and top writers for the Times. It's my dream come true.  
  
So here I am, at the age of 25, living my life exactly as I planned and I'm loving it. I have great friends with whom I work with, however I did just get out of a long relationship. But I'm over that finally and I'm moving on.  
  
I keep in touch with Mom and I visit Stars Hollow as often as I can. She's doing great. It's been weird, she isn't married to Luke but they are living together. Luke says he doesn't want to get married so they are just "dating" I guess you'd call it and everything seems to be working out fine. As a matter of fact, they are exploring Europe right now. I believe they'll be there for a while. Dean and I broke up after high school graduation and I haven't heard from him since. I think he might have moved back to Chicago. Lane and I are still close. She lives in New York pursuing her music career and she's been pretty successful. We meet for coffee as much as we can. And Jess, I kept in touch with him for my first year of college but I don't know what happened. I think he stopped writing to me and now I don't know where he is.  
  
So that's it, that's my life since my years in Stars Hollow. I don't think I could've asked for anything better.  
  
***Sorry it's short but I promise next chapter will be longer - I just needed to get it started. Please review! Thanx!*** 


	2. Assignments

Chapter Two - Assignments  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
Summary - Rory works for the NY Times and one of her assignments take her to a very familiar place (R/J eventually)  
  
********  
  
Rory sat at her desk exhausted. What a day it had been. A huge article she'd been working on for weeks was done and she just submitted it. She'd put so much time and effort into it. It was her best piece of work so far.  
  
"Rory," came a voice from her intercom, "please come to my office."  
  
Rory jumped at the noise. Slowly she got up and walked to her boss' office. She was chewing her nails, a bad habit, because she was nervous. She automatically thought it was about her article.  
  
Rory knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice.  
  
Rory entered the office and sat down opposite her boss, Mr. Williams.  
  
"Rory, I've been watching you closely these last few weeks and I am thoroughly impressed with you're work and you're work habits. You're writing is exceptional and you're our youngest staff member on this level. I've thought it through, and I want you to do our next undercover feature. I think you'd be perfect for this assignment."  
  
"Thank you," was all Rory could manage to get out.  
  
The boss continued. "Lately I've been hearing a lot of talk about small towns and I thought it would be interesting to read a close up article on small town life. You know, to see what it's all about. Would you be interested?"  
  
"I am, sir. It sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
"Great. I can't tell you where you'll be going because I don't want any early research to be done. I've already gotten you an apartment that's already furnished. Sam, from editing, will be going with you. If anyone in the town asks you, you and Sam are to be married and you are living there until you find a permanent residence. Today's Friday so you have the weekend to get ready and pack. You'll be there for 2 months so you can get the full experience. Be here on Monday morning at 8 and a limo will be ready to take you to you're destination."  
  
They stood up to shake hands and seal the deal. "Thank you very much Mr. Williams. I'm looking forward to doing this." "Good luck Rory, I believe you will have a great story when you return. Please send Sam in on you're way out. I'd like to tell him."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Have a good day, Miss Gilmore." He handed her an envelope of things she would need to read about and escorted her to the door.  
  
********  
  
Rory went home that day and began to pack. She couldn't believe that she was chosen to be an undercover reporter. She never even thought of the possibilities. She picked up the phone and was about to call her mom but then remembered that she was in Europe. A little disappointed, she called Lane to tell her the good news.  
  
"LANE! You'll never guess what happened today?"  
  
"Umm, I have no idea."  
  
"I'm going to be an undercover reporter for the New York Times. They are sending me somewhere in the US to a small town where I'll live for 2 months and get the lowdown on what small town life is like."  
  
"That's so awesome. Do you know where you'll be?"  
  
"No idea, they're taking me there on Monday morning with a co worker and we'll live in an apartment. It's going to be so exciting."  
  
"You'll have to tell me all about it. Sorry, but I gotta get back to work but call me when you get there!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Have fun."  
  
Rory plopped down on the couch and looked at the envelope Mr. Williams gave her and began reading.  
  
********  
  
Rory woke up Monday morning bright and early to leave for the building. She and Sam had already talked about everything and she couldn't wait. When she arrived at her work, there was a stretch limo outside waiting for them. Sam was already there.  
  
"Hey Rory, you ready?"  
  
"Ready as ever. I can't wait. It's going to be a lot of fun."  
  
"I wish we knew where we were going."  
  
"Wherever it is, I know we'll like it."  
  
"Excuse me, are you ready to leave?" The limo driver asked.  
  
"Yes we are." They replied in unison. The driver took Rory's bags and put them in the trunk and they pulled out onto the busy streets of New York with no idea where they were going.  
  
********  
  
The weirdest thing about this limo was that you couldn't see out of the windows. They were tinted for the inside and out. Rory figured it was so they wouldn't be able to figure out where they were going. Bummer.  
  
The ride was somewhat boring. Rory and Sam talked and got to know each other better, she slept and of course she read.  
  
Two hours later the limo driver rolled the window down so he could talk to them.  
  
"Well kids, we're almost here. About 30 more minutes. Let me know if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you." Rory looked out of the front window quickly before he closed it. She caught glimpse of a sign for Hartford.  
  
Rory wondered where they were going in Connecticut. Certainly they wouldn't send her to her home town. She would expect Mr. Williams to know where she was from.  
  
The driver was right, 30 minutes later he rolled down the window. "Here we are. Welcome to. . . ."  
  
***What happens next? Where could they possibly be? LOL - I'll hopefully have the next chapter posted within the next 2 days! Hope you like it. Please review!!*** 


	3. Welcome To

Chapter Three - Welcome To. . .  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own anything!!  
  
Summary - R/J eventually - read and find out!  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
Rory wondered where they were going in Connecticut. Certainly they wouldn't send her to her home town. She would expect Mr. Williams to know where she was from.  
  
The driver was right, 30 minutes later he rolled down the window. "Here we are. Welcome to. . . ."  
  
********  
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
"Welcome to Stars Hollow, Rory and Sam. It's a lovely town I hear. I'm sure you'll love your stay."  
  
They drove through the streets. The driver had the window down so they watched where they were going. Memories were flooding back to Rory. Everything was the way she left it. She caught a glimpse of Taylor walking through town. There was Luke's Diner, and the town gazebo. It was unbelievable. Of all the places, how was she brought here? Not that she didn't like it, but it would be hard to write an article on a place you lived for 18 years, but then again, wouldn't that make it easier?  
  
When they pulled up in front of the apartment, Rory knew exactly where they were. 14 Peach Street, a road she'd walked down many times.  
  
"Well, Rory," asked Sam as they unloaded their bags. "What do you think?"  
  
Rory quickly grabbed her bags and started to head into the building for fear that someone might see her and she didn't need that quite yet. "I like it. It seems friendly and welcoming. It'll be fun living here." Rory used the key Mr. Williams gave her this morning and opened the front door. They were apartment 2B.  
  
When they reached the room, Rory realized it was very spacious. One of the better apartments in Stars Hollow, she guessed. There were 2 bedrooms, a large living room and a roomy kitchen and of course, a bathroom and closet.  
  
"I'm exhausted," Rory said as she plopped down on the couch after they brought all their bags up. "I think I'm going to rest for a while"  
  
"Oh come on Rory, let's go explore. See what this place is all about." Sam said.  
  
I already know everything about this place, Rory thought.  
  
"You go ahead, I'm going to sleep. I'll walk around later."  
  
"But you slept in the car. It won't be that bad."  
  
"I need coffee or I won't be able to function. I saw a diner on the way in. How about you go get some coffee and when you get back I'll consider going? Sound good?"  
  
"Where is this place?"  
  
"I don't know it can't be far." Rory lied.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get coffee but when I get back you better be ready to go."  
  
"Okay, okay." Rory said as Sam was leaving. "Oh! Make sure it's a large!"  
  
As soon as Sam left, Rory got herself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
********  
  
Sam took a step out into the nice fresh air of Stars Hollow. It was quite different from city life of course. It wasn't something he could quickly adjust to since he'd lived in down town NYC all his life but over time, but small town life could definitely grow on him.  
  
He took brisk steps down the street. It was that time of year when the foliage on the trees was the best. This was quite the New England town for fall foliage, he thought. At the end of Peach Street, Sam turned right and saw the sign for "Williams Hardware" even though it didn't even remotely look like a tool shop, he headed in that direction hoping to find the diner Rory was talking about.  
  
Rory was right, that was a diner but he guessed that the sign had never been changed. As he walked in, the bell above his head jingled and heads turned to stare at this newcomer. So this is what small towns are like, he thought. He went to the counter and took a seat waiting to be served.  
  
A dear old friend of the Gilmore's, Miss Patty, didn't waste any time getting to meet this man.  
  
"Why, hello young man," Miss Patty said as she took a seat next to Sam. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Miss Patty. I teach dance here in Stars Hollow. You must be new; I've never seen you before."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam." He stuck out his hand and shook Miss Patty's. "I just moved here today. My fiancée and are looking for a place but for now we are settled in at an apartment on Peach Street."  
  
"Oh, Peach Street is a fine place to be. I guarantee that you'll love this town. I've been living here my whole life and have never felt motivated to move. Well, I must be getting back to the studio. Feel free to stop by any time if you have any questions, dear."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Patty. It was nice to meet you." They shook hands again and Miss Patty left.  
  
"Excuse me sir, can I get you anything." Sam jumped when he heard this and turned to face the counter.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry, could I have 2 large coffees to go. I'll also have two of those Danishes please." He was still in a daze from meeting Miss Patty. He'd barely been here 2 hours and people already were talking to him.  
  
The man behind the counter came back with Sam's order. "Here you go. Sorry to ask, but are you new here, I don't believe I've seen you around?"  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, I just moved here with my fiancée. My name's Sam."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Jim."  
  
"How much will it be?" Sam asked as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"New customer - on the house. We hope to see you again Sam."  
  
"Nice meeting you. And thanks."  
  
Sam headed out the door and back to the house.  
  
********  
  
Rory was still asleep on the couch when Sam got back. He felt bad if he woke her up so he picked up a magazine and read.  
  
Two hours later Rory finally arose after Sam had to take drastic measures but putting the coffee cup under her nose.  
  
"Mmm, coffee," Rory mumbled as she slowly sat up.  
  
"You're crazy Rory."  
  
"I know. Where's the coffee?"  
  
"It's right here. I wouldn't be surprised if it were still cold considering its been sitting here for 2 hours."  
  
"What? 2 hours?" Rory cried.  
  
"Yeah, you've been asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"You're too kind."  
  
"So I went to that diner that you mentioned."  
  
"Oh yeah, how is it?"  
  
"It's really nice. I met someone named Miss Patty. She's quite the character."  
  
Rory laughed when he mentioned Miss Patty. She couldn't help it. She knew that Miss Patty would be the first to talk to him. Undoubtedly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Sam.  
  
"I don't know. Sorry, as you were saying?"  
  
"Right, so I met Miss Patty, and then the guy who worked at the diner. His name is Jim."  
  
"Jim?" Rory said but she quickly remembered that Luke was in Europe.  
  
"Yeah do you know him?" Sam joked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So anyways, that's pretty much it but it seems really nice. Well, we should unpack."  
  
Rory took the coffee from Sam and heated it up in the microwave. She desperately wanted to go walk around town but she didn't want people to see her and know she was doing an undercover report on the town. That would be too weird. So for now, she'd avoid it as much as possible.  
  
When the coffee was done, Rory took the room that Sam didn't take and began unpacking. She'd never been into one of these apartments but she wasn't surprised at how nice they were.  
  
"Are you done yet Rory?" Sam asked as he poked his head into her room an hour later.  
  
"Just about. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well it's almost 5. Maybe we should go get some food and stuff. I wonder if there is a store around here."  
  
"There is." Rory slipped. "I mean, there has to be one." Rory quickly grabbed for the phone book and began flipping through the yellow pages. "Here's one. It's called Doose's. They might have some stuff."  
  
"Alright, sounds good. Wanna go there?"  
  
"You go; I'll stay here and make the beds."  
  
"What's with you Rory? Do you have small-town-phobia or something?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Well do you want to sleep under covers or not tonight?" Rory snapped back.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll go get some food and you'll make the beds. What do you want?"  
  
"Anything's fine with me. If you see a movie store around, maybe you could pick one up?"  
  
"Alright, any preferences?"  
  
"Something funny."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back with food and something funny. You sure you don't want to come?"  
  
"I'm fine. You go."  
  
Sam left once and again and left Rory by herself. She knew she couldn't do this for much longer. Sam was already on to her and the last thing she could do was tell him that she used to live here. Oh well, she would work things out.  
  
********  
  
When Sam got back he was practically being taken over by the grocery bags.  
  
"Here, let me take some from you," Rory offered. They took the bags to the kitchen and Sam began to cook. "Did you get a movie?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah I did. I got Tommy Boy. I didn't really know what you liked."  
  
"Tommy Boy is great. A classic."  
  
"I guess you could call it that."  
  
"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Fajitas. How's that?"  
  
"Sounds good. Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah sure, do you wanna grate the cheese?"  
  
"Uh, you don't think I can cook. I'm shocked."  
  
"Rory, I know you can't cook. I've heard the disastrous stories. I would never trust you near a flame."  
  
"No fair."  
  
"Do you want to be living on the streets because if you did cook that would be a definite possibility."  
  
"Fine, I'll grate the cheese, and wash the lettuce. Those don't seem too hazardous."  
  
"One day I promise I'll teach you to cook. And then maybe if you're good I'll let you go near the stove."  
  
"You're making me sound like I'm 12."  
  
Sam laughed and started to cook the chicken.  
  
"DONE!" Rory shouted.  
  
Sam jumped at the sound and dropped some chicken on the floor. "Whoa Rory. A little excited, are we?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm done."  
  
"Yeah, I heard." Sam said as he picked the food off the floor.  
  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table."  
  
"I can do that." Rory began searching all the drawers for the silverware. "You know, this is pretty cool, moving in somewhere and already have everything be supplied for you. It makes things a lot easier."  
  
"It sure does. Did you find the silver ware yet?"  
  
"No, its hiding from me." Sam stepped to the left. "It's right here."  
  
Rory opened the drawer. "HA! I found you!"  
  
********  
  
Three hours later, dinner was done, the movie was watched the dishes were cleaned.  
  
"Whew, it's been a long day. I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Sam said.  
  
"Alright, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Oh so now you want to go out."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't in the mood earlier. I'm just sick of being trapped in here. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright, I'll probably be asleep so here's the key."  
  
"Thanks." Rory put on her coat and headed out.  
  
The air was cool and refreshing. Rory took in a deep breath and headed down the sidewalk. She aimlessly wandered around and visited her house. She wanted to go in but she was afraid that someone might see a light on so she didn't. It was close to eleven o'clock so nobody was really around  
  
On the way home, she detoured towards the bridge so she could think. As she approached, she heard some rustling in the bushes by the bridge so she stopped and stood silently to see what was going on. Suddenly, someone came out of a path and sat on the bridge and began to read.  
  
Rory, being as curious as she was, walked closer to see who it was. Apparently the person was watching her too.  
  
"Rory, is that you?" Said the person on bridge.  
  
Hey! I hope you like it! Please review. Hopefully I will have chapter 4 up by the end of the weekend!! 


	4. Is That You, Rory?

Chapter 4 - Is That You, Rory?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
Summary - Rory works for the NY Times and one of her assignments take her to a very familiar place (R/J eventually)  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
On the way home, she detoured towards the bridge so she could think. As she approached, she heard some rustling in the bushes by the bridge so she stopped and stood silently to see what was going on. Suddenly, someone came out of a path and sat on the bridge and began to read.  
  
Rory, being as curious as she was, walked closer to see who it was. Apparently the person was watching her too.  
  
"Rory, is that you?" Said the person on bridge.  
  
********  
  
(Chapter 4)  
  
Rory slowly walked onto the bridge. She immediately recognized the voice and she smiled to herself. It had been ages since she'd talk to him; six or seven years. She was even surprised to that he was still in Stars Hollow. Maybe he really did like it there.  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked knowingly. She could now see him perfectly with the moon shining on him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jess looked up at her and saw that same twinkle in her eye that was there when she was 17. "Just thinking. How about you?"  
  
"I was coming to do the same."  
  
"Well what do you know?" Jess stood up and walked towards her. "So how have you been? What's it, 5 years now?"  
  
"Just about, I'd say. I've been doing really well. How've you been?"  
  
"Pretty good, life's treating me accordingly. I guess that's all I can ask for."  
  
"Wow, it's so good to see you. I haven't talked to anyone except Lane since college. You and I were doing pretty well with the communicating thing for my first year of college but I guess we kind of lost touch."  
  
Jess looked down. "Sorry about that. I moved back to the city for a while and I lost your address and at that time I wasn't really looking to come back here. So tell me, what have you been up?"  
  
Jess moved to sit back on the bridge and Rory joined him, both their feet dangling off the side.  
  
"Well, I graduated from Harvard and now I work for the New York Times. That's pretty much it. I could go into detail if you want."  
  
"Well, well. Here she is folks, Christiane Amapour." Jess joked.  
  
Rory laughed. "Not yet, but it's on my list of things to do. I'll keep in mind too that you said you'd drive at me screaming different languages while I stood in the middle of the road, just incase I needed some practice."  
  
"You remember that?" Jess said. That was a long time ago but he remembered it like it was yesterday. It was the same night he hurt Rory, something he didn't like to think about.  
  
"I remember everything. I have that kind of crazy mind."  
  
"You sure do." They sat for a moment in a peaceful silence. It wasn't awkward; on the contrary it was rather comforting.  
  
"So Jess," Rory started up again. "What have you been up to? You claim to hate Stars Hollow but you seem to have ended up here."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time," Rory said looking at her watch. "Plenty of it as a matter of fact."  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
". . .and so here I am, back in Stars Hollow and things are going great."  
  
"Wow, that's quite the story. Well, I'm glad your back. You were a very good addition to the town if I do say so myself."  
  
"Aw, shucks, you're making me blush." Jess said sarcastically. "So, where's bag boy these days?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
"You're asking the wrong person. When I left for college we broke up, we decided that a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Never kept in touch with him but I think he might have moved back to Chicago."  
  
Jess smiled to himself. "So what exactly are you doing back in Stars Hollow? You know your mom isn't here, right?"  
  
"I just came back. I got a break from work so I wanted to visit." Rory lied. She hated not telling Jess the truth but she couldn't tell him just yet.  
  
"It's getting late. I better get back. I can walk you home if you'd like." Jess offered.  
  
"Sure, that'd be nice."  
  
Jess quickly popped up and offered a hand to Rory. She willingly took it and stood up as well. When they got to the road, Jess turned in the direction of the Gilmore residence.  
  
"This way, Jess." Rory pointed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Last time I checked, you lived down this way." Jess was confused and Rory could hear it in his voice. It was rather amusing on her part.  
  
"Yes, but you see, my boss offered to let me stay in an apartment on Peach Street, weird I know but I decided not to ask questions, and since mom and Luke are in Europe I thought it would be cozier in an apartment than in a big house by myself, so I said yes." Wow, Rory thought, that was the most messed up response.  
  
"Whatever you say. Peach Street it is."  
  
*At the Apartment building.*  
  
"Well this is it," said Rory. "It was good seeing you. Maybe we could get together sometime."  
  
"Bye Rory, I'll see you around."  
  
As Jess walked away, all the feelings for Jess came swarming back. She had tried as hard as she could to forget about him, all her boyfriends were just an excuse and that's why they never worked out. She always knew that there was that one other person out there. No matter how hard she tried to forget him, he would always remain a part of her. She regretted her decision to stay with 'Dull Dean,' when all they ever did was fought and talked about boring things or saw stupid action movies. Rory was more into the intellectual type, much like Jess, or should it be, exactly like Jess. Rory smiled to herself. Finally happy for once about her 'secret' destination of Stars Hollow.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Rory woke up from the wonderful scent of coffee that was traveling into her room. She turned over and looked at the clock and groaned.  
  
"Sam! It's only 8:30!" She whined.  
  
Sam stuck his head in the door. "I knew this would get you up. I have a cup ready for you. I thought we could go to the diner for breakfast and don't even try to get out of it."  
  
"I'm sick?" Rory tried, and joked at the same time.  
  
"Haha, very funny. Get up or I'll drink this coffee for you."  
  
Before he could get the last words out of his mouth, Rory was practically trampling over him to get to her mug.  
  
Sam smiled at himself. "Well, that did the trick."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they were showered and on their way to Luke's, or "the diner" as Sam knew it.  
  
"You were out pretty late." Sam observed. "The town isn't really that big is it?"  
  
"Oh I just found this nice bridge and I sat there for awhile thinking about things. You know, clear my mind."  
  
"It's always good to start on a fresh slate."  
  
Rory suddenly remembered that she and Sam were supposedly a couple. She remembered last night and how she and Jess hit it off great and she wanted to keep it like that.  
  
"Sam, I have a question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You know how we are 'getting married?' well I was wondering if we could possibly not tell anyone yet. We'll just see what kind of people they are and then let them know later."  
  
"I already told Miss Patty and Jim." Sam said guiltily.  
  
"Miss Patty and JIM? Who the hell is Jim anyways?"  
  
"Jim's the guy that works at the diner. And who cares if they know?"  
  
Only because Miss Patty will tell the whole freaking town, Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Oh," Rory said with an upset tone. "Just don't tell anyone else, okay?"  
  
"Why don't you go get a table, and I'll go tell Patty not to tell anyone. Will that make you happy?" Sam offered  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
**  
  
As Rory entered the diner, she suddenly felt like all eyes were looking at her. Much to her surprise, nobody she knew was around. What a relief. Even the guy at the counter didn't know who she was. She took a seat and waited for Sam. Minutes later he arrived.  
  
"Done," he said as he pulled up a seat.  
  
"Thanks Sam, it means a lot."  
  
Jim came around to take their order. "What'll it be?"  
  
Sam was still looking through the menu.  
  
"I'll have pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon and a large mug of coffee." Rory said with out thinking about the fact that she should look at menu, as to blend in.  
  
"Have you ever been here?" Jim asked curiously. Sam looked up from the menu.  
  
Rory fidgeted for a second. "No, it's just that I figured you have those."  
  
"Well what if I told we didn't?"  
  
"Then I'd order something else."  
  
"Coming right up, and for you Sam?"  
  
"Um, I'll have a bagel and cream cheese." He slid the menu back into its spot.  
  
"A little hungry?" He asked Rory.  
  
"This is just the start of it."  
  
***  
  
When they were finished breakfast, they decided to take an official walk around the town and see the sights.  
  
Just as Rory and Sam were leaving, Jess came down stairs and saw Rory with this guy. He was a little hurt at first; she didn't mention him last night. He figured he was just a friend from college and let it go. He'd find out later probably.  
  
"Sam I need to tell something you should know." Rory said as they stepped out of the diner.  
  
"Alright. What is it?"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?"  
  
"Cross my heart." He pretended to X out his heart.  
  
"Don't freak, but I used to live here."  
  
"What?" Sam had a weird look on his face.  
  
"I used to live here. I grew up here. I can show you where I lived, what everything is and what all that good stuff. It's like my Alma Mater of where I lived instead of where I graduated."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Boss?"  
  
"I had no idea we were going here. It didn't even occur to me that we would go to Stars Hollow of all the small towns in America and I definitely thought there would be smaller towns than this."  
  
"Well, Rory, what are you going to do?"  
  
"What I was sent here to do. Write an article on small town life, except I have half the story already since I lived here. I know this town like the back of my hand."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure we could relocate."  
  
"No, I'm sure. I think this would make the story better. Just don't tell anyone that I'm doing an undercover feature. Then I might really have to relocate. And let's still keep the marriage thing quiet. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say. So, now that you know everything about this town, you can be my tour guide and let me in on the happenings."  
  
Rory was relieved that Sam didn't get upset with this being her hometown.  
  
She took him around the town, down all the little roads and everything she could think of. She even took him to her house and they went in to look around. Then there was the whole explanation about how her mom and Luke were in Europe and that Luke was the real owner of the diner. Once the grand tour was slowing down, they headed back to Luke's for more coffee.  
  
"Hi Miss Patty," Rory said as they passed the studio.  
  
"Rory darling! You never said you were coming back. It's so good to see you."  
  
Miss Patty quickly noticed who Rory was walking with and thought that this was Rory's husband-to-be. She knew that Sam didn't want anything mentioned so didn't say anything. "That's a fine young fellow there." She pointed to Sam.  
  
"Well it was good to see you Miss Patty." Rory ignored her comment. "We better get going."  
  
As they were leaving, Rory saw Miss Patty wink at her. She knew exactly what that was about.  
  
"Oh Sam, do you mind if we stop in here, I need to get some supplies for writing." Rory asked as they passed the small town's office supply store.  
  
"Sure, go ahead.  
  
Rory quickly bought some paper, pens and pencils, just the basics then they headed to Luke's.  
  
This time when she walked in, the bell above the door sounded a little more comforting. Rory walked to the counter to order, while Sam was still outside looking at a flier.  
  
"Hey Rory." Rory turned around to see Jess already pouring her some coffee.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess, thanks." She took a sip and could feel the warmth of the coffee slowly trickle down her throat. "Mmm, so good. You have no idea how much I missed Luke's coffee."  
  
"Well I make the coffee, now that Luke's gone."  
  
"Well, whoever makes it; it's still considered 'Luke's Coffee' and it's only the best."  
  
Jess saw the guy that was walking with Rory earlier.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Jess asked as Sam was opening the door.  
  
"How do you know he's my friend?"  
  
"I saw you with him the morning." Jess stated  
  
"Oh, his name - "  
  
Sam interrupted. "Hi, I'm Sam," he said and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi Sam, I'm Jess, it's nice to meet you." Jess, even though feeling a little hurt that Rory and this guy might have a 'thing' going, returned the favor and shook his hand.  
  
  
  
HEY!!! I hope y'all like it! Please review and let me know!! Thanks!! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It really keeps me going! ;) 


	5. Books, Girls, Gilmore Dinners and Sickne...

Chapter Five - Books, Girls, Gilmore Dinners, and Sicknesses  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
Summary - Rory works for the NY Times and one of her assignments take her to a very familiar place (R/J eventually)  
  
A/N - Just so you know - Rory's 25, Jess is 26 and Sam is 23 (just incase I didn't mention it earlier!!!)  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
"Hi Sam, I'm Jess, it's nice to meet you." Jess, even though feeling a little hurt that Rory and this guy might have a 'thing' going, returned the favor and shook his hand.  
  
********  
  
(Chapter 4)  
  
"So how do you know Jess?" Sam asked as they walked home.  
  
"Oh, we were friends back in the day. He's Luke's nephew actually. Everybody always seemed to hate him but I was the only one that could get through to him."  
  
"Well, he seems like a nice guy."  
  
"He really is, once you get past his rebel-ish looks."  
  
"So, what do we have planned for today?" Sam wondered, considering that Rory knew everything about the town.  
  
"Well, I've got to make some phone calls and whatnot right now but I'm sure we'll be able to find something to do after that.  
  
Back at the apartment, Rory immediately rushed to the phone. She had meant to call Lane the first day she got there but with all the confusion, she had to put it off.  
  
"Hey, is Lane there?" Rory asked the man on the other end.  
  
. . .  
  
"Hello," Lane said when she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hey Lane!! It's Rory. You'll never guess where the sent me!"  
  
"Umm, Arizona?" Lane guessed.  
  
Rory laughed. "Close, but they sent me to the one and only Stars Hollow!!"  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Not one bit. I had no idea that I'd be here and well here I am. It's really weird to see everybody and I'm not even living in my own house, they got me an apartment on Peach Street."  
  
"Ha, that's so cool Rory. Doing a story on the town that you used to live in, that's pretty interesting."  
  
"I guess, but please don't tell anyone that I'm here. Or at least what I am doing here. I don't want the people to know that I'm doing a story on them."  
  
"Oh, that's gotta be rough. So have you run into anyone yet?"  
  
"Miss Patty and Jess, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Jess is back?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story but here he is, back in Stars Hollow."  
  
"He's probably back for you." Lane said nonchalantly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The only reason he came back to Stars Hollow is because he likes you. You're the only person that saw the good in him. Don't doubt me on this Rory."  
  
"I think I'll have to for now. I've gotta run, I have to start the day."  
  
"Call me if anything good happens!"  
  
"Bye Lane."  
  
Rory hung up the phone. That comment that Lane made was lingering in her mind. Did Jess really like her back? Sure, when she was 17 she thought there was something between them but did he still like her?  
  
Next Rory called the boss, Mr. Williams. She had to tell him that this was her home town.  
  
"New York Times, Mr. Williams speaking."  
  
"Mr. Williams, its Rory Gilmore. I needed to ask you a favor."  
  
"Oh Rory, it's good to hear from you. I wanted to know what you were up to."  
  
"It turns out, sir, that the town you have sent Sam and me to is my hometown. Stars Hollow is where I grew up."  
  
Rory heard him laugh. "Well, let's just hope that makes the story better."  
  
"You're not going to relocate us?"  
  
"No, absolutely not. This will be perfect."  
  
"I have one more question. Since I'm so familiar with Stars Hollow, I think I'll be able to have a story in a month unless something comes up, it might be longer, but you could expect us back sooner."  
  
"However long it takes. I trust your work, remember. Keep it up Rory."  
  
As soon as Rory set down the phone the second time it immediately rung.  
  
That's funny, Rory thought, nobody knows this number.  
  
"Hello, this is Rory."  
  
"Hey Rory, its Jess."  
  
A smile formed on Rory's face. "How'd you get this number?"  
  
"I called Taylor and asked him."  
  
"Ah, good thinking. So what's up?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to go into Hartford with me this afternoon. This new bookstore opened up and it's supposed to be amazing. You interested?"  
  
"Count me in!" Rory hadn't been to a good bookstore in ages and this sounded perfect.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at 2?"  
  
"I'll be waiting." Rory hung up and went to make herself some lunch.  
  
********  
  
"Sam! I'm going now. Sorry to leave you like this, but we'll do something tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll probably just go hang out around town. Have fun!"  
  
Rory took her key and went outside to wait. At precisely 2 o'clock, Jess arrived in a spiffy silver Jeep.  
  
"Nice car," Rory pointed out as she got in.  
  
"I just hope Jim doesn't notice that it's gone." Jess joked.  
  
"Very funny. So, where is this place we're going?"  
  
"It's called something like 'Books Galore' or something corny like that but it's should be good."  
  
**  
  
When they arrived at the bookstore it was fairly quiet. The first thing they did when the got in was bought some coffee at the Café counter.  
  
"Well, where should we start? Floor 1, 2 or 3?" Jess asked Rory.  
  
"Three floors? That's amazing. This is my new heaven."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what was your old one?"  
  
"That, my friend, I do not know. I think we should start on 1 and move up. Sound good?"  
  
"I'll take these 6 aisles and you take the other 6 and we'll meet in the middle with the best books? How's does that sound?"  
  
"I'll see you in 6 rows." Rory smiled and headed to the first row and Jess went all the way to the opposite side and started browsing.  
  
Their little system of finding books worked rather well even though it was the first time they ever did it. Rory loved how she and Jess had the same taste in books. It made this whole process a lot easier. She would never have been able to conquer 3 floors all by herself.  
  
When they finally met up at the third floor with 2 bagfuls of books, they decided to sit on the couches to sort through which ones to buy or not.  
  
"So, let's see what you got." Rory handed her bag over to Jess.  
  
For the next hour, they sat skimming all 55 of their books, debating over which were worthy of buying. Finally they narrowed everything down to 15.  
  
"I wish we could buy all these books," Rory noted.  
  
"One day you will Rory. And I'll own the other half and our collection will be beyond belief."  
  
"Keep dreaming big guy." Rory looked at her watch. "Oh wow, it's already 5:30."  
  
"Book finding does consume time."  
  
"I have an idea, would you mind eating dinner at my grandparents tonight? They live about 10 minutes away."  
  
"The evil grandparents that your mom can't stand?"  
  
"Yes, them, but I think you'll like them, and they'll like you. If it gets bad we can leave. Promise."  
  
"Alright. If you want."  
  
"Thanks, I'm just going to call them. I'll be right back."  
  
****Meanwhile back in Stars Hollow****  
  
After Rory left, Sam quickly became bored. He was a little upset that Rory left him by himself when he knew nobody else. However, instead of moping around about it, he decided to go out and meet some people. It seemed easy enough in a town like this.  
  
Rory's habit of coffee caught onto Sam and he first headed to Luke's to get some. After getting coffee and having no luck in finding anyone to talk to there, he headed out into the center of town. He knew he wanted to go to the bridge but he forgot the route so he was wandering around aimlessly.  
  
"Can I help you? You seem a bit lost." A voice came from behind Sam.  
  
Sam spun around and came face to face with an brunette who was relatively attractive.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm looking for the bridge."  
  
"I can show you if you'd like."  
  
"That'd be great, thanks." Sam accepted the offer.  
  
Sam decided to take it up himself to get to know this woman.  
  
"I'm Sam Robbins. I just moved here."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Allyson Forester, but everyone calls me Ally."  
  
"So are you from around here?"  
  
"I used to live here when I was 13 but my family moved back to Chicago when my brother went to college and since I'm 22 now, my parents decided to give me the house so I'm back."  
  
"Does your family ever come back to visit?"  
  
"Sometimes, during holidays mostly. It depends really."  
  
"Sounds like a lot of people really like this place."  
  
"Yeah, it really is a great place. Everybody's so different, it just makes life that much more interesting. Well, here's the bridge."  
  
Ally led Sam onto the bridge. "Well, I've got to get back. It was nice meeting you Sam."  
  
"Thanks. It's was nice meeting you too." As Ally turned to leave, he decided to take a chance with Ally.  
  
"Hey, wait up for a second."  
  
She spun around.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get coffee with me sometime."  
  
"Sure, I'd like that. I'm free tomorrow for lunch if that's good with you."  
  
"It sounds great. I'll meet you here?"  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
Sam turned and went to sit on the bridge. Now he knew how Rory felt. They were supposed to be 'a couple', Sam and Rory, but he really liked Ally and didn't want her to know anything either. Oh well, he just wouldn't tell anyone and neither would Rory. He figured that she didn't want anyone to know because of her friend Jess.  
  
****Back in Hartford****  
  
Rory came back from using the phone and met up with Jess in the check out line. "Alright, it's done. We're having dinner with them. They're expecting us in 30 minutes."  
  
"You're sure they'll like me?" Jess asked.  
  
"Trust me; with all you're knowledge, they'll love you. Just go easy with the jokes. I learned that the hard way."  
  
Once they had paid a hefty sum of $75 on their books they made their way back to Jess' house and on their way to the Gilmore's.  
  
**  
  
"This place is a mansion," Jess remarked as they pulled up to the Gilmore residence.  
  
"This is what they call Hartford High Class Society."  
  
"I can see. You think they will like this wine we picked up?"  
  
"I hope so; it's the least we could do." Rory led him to the door. "You ready?"  
  
"As much as I'll ever be."  
  
Rory rung the door bell and they waited patiently for someone to open the door.  
  
"Oh Rory darling, look at you! It's so good to see you." Emily exclaimed as the opened the door. "And you must be Jess."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Gilmore. Rory speaks very highly of you."  
  
"Well please come in. I'm so glad you called. I haven't seen you in ages." Emily took their coats and led them to the living room. "Richard, Rory's here, please come join us!"  
  
"Here Grandma, we picked up this wine for you."  
  
"Oh it looks wonderful, shall we open it?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"Oh, I think we should, it's a special occasion." Emily took the bottle over to the bar and prepared the drinks.  
  
"Hello Rory, Jess. It's good to see you," Richard said as he entered the room.  
  
"So Jess, tell us a little about yourself." He asked as he sat down with Emily.  
  
"Well sir, I grew up in New York and moved to Stars Hollow when I was 17 to live with my uncle, and there I met Rory, and now I'm a writer."  
  
"What do you write?" Richard asked curiously.  
  
"I enjoy suspense the most. I've already had 2 books published."  
  
"Well that's fantastic. Rory here is quite the reader."  
  
"I learned that the first day I met her."  
  
"When you stole my Oliver Twist," Rory added.  
  
Jess blushed for a second, "Not steal exactly, I simply borrowed it, and keep in mind that I did give it back."  
  
Jess gave Rory a 'why did you say that look,' but Emily and Richard found it amusing and laughed which made Jess feel better.  
  
"So Rory, what are you doing back in Stars Hollow?"  
  
"I'm just taking a little break from work. I just turned in a big article that I'd been working on for months so my boss let me have a break. I'm happy to be back. I miss Stars Hollow so much."  
  
One of the many servants Emily had hired over the years came in.  
  
"Excuse me, dinner is ready."  
  
Emily led the crowd into dinner. Jess, being as polite as he could, pulled out Rory's chair for her and pushed it in before he took his own seat.  
  
"So tell us about your books, Jess." Emily said as dinner was being served.  
  
********  
  
"That went well," Rory commented as they got back in the car. "I can tell that they like you a lot."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"It couldn't be better. They are very hard to please people but you seemed to charm your way past them."  
  
"Well I do have that charm don't I?" Jess batted his eyelashes.  
  
Rory just laughed. "Oh crap! Can I use your cell phone, I completely forgot to call Sam and tell him I'd be out for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'm sure he realized you were gone, after all it is 9."  
  
"Right, we'll be home soon anyways."  
  
"So how do you know Sam anyways?" Jess was curious to find out about Sam.  
  
This was the last question Rory wanted to hear from Jess. She quickly came up with something. "Well, he's on break too and I asked him if he'd like to come with me."  
  
"So you're dating?"  
  
"No, no dating involved." Ugh, this was horrible! Lying to Jess was the last thing to do.  
  
"So you two were both on break and came to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"That's pretty much it." Rory began to stare out the window and watch the lines on the road.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Jess finally pulled up to Rory's place, he opened her door and they walked inside together, they still had to split up the books.  
  
"You can just put them on the kitchen table," Rory said as they got inside. "Hey Sam, we're back."  
  
"Thanks for calling; I had no idea when you'd be back." Sam came out of his room.  
  
"Sorry, we were at the bookstore for a while then went to my grandparents for dinner. I completely forgot to tell you. I promise we'll do something tomorrow. So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Well I met some one."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Her name is Ally, she's from around here. Ever heard of her?"  
  
"The name rings a bell but I can't place it right now."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to sleep. I'll see ya in the morning."  
  
Rory turned back to Jess who had laid all the books on the table. "Well I think we've got ourselves quite the collection, if I do say so myself."  
  
"So who gets what?"  
  
"I can take half for now and when we're done we can swap."  
  
"Alright, I'll pick one and you pick one so it's fair," Rory decided.  
  
Jess had to let out a small laugh. "We sound like 5 year olds."  
  
"There's no shame in still being young."  
  
"I never said there was." Jess picked the first book and it went on like that until they were all out.  
  
"Alright, I better be getting back, I have to work morning shift tomorrow."  
  
Rory walked him to the door. "Thanks for taking me to the bookstore. It was a lot of fun. We'll have to go back."  
  
"Definitely. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll be the one begging for coffee." Rory gave Jess a coy grin.  
  
"I'll be waiting. See you later, Rory."  
  
"Bye Jess." Rory closed the door behind him and sat down with her back again the door.  
  
What am I getting myself into! she thought. Am I really falling for him?  
  
********  
  
The next morning when Rory woke up, it was quiet. She took a shower and headed for Luke's. Sam wasn't home so she figured he was probably already there for breakfast.  
  
When she walked in the door her eyes immediately began looking for Jess. It had become more of habit nowadays. She knew that he was working morning shift so she was slightly worried when she didn't see him. She figured he was in the back getting something.  
  
"Rory, over here!" Rory turned around to find Sam at a table reading the newspaper and eating.  
  
"Hey Sam," Rory said as she took off her coat and sat down. "Have you seen Jess?"  
  
"Not yet this morning, why?"  
  
"Oh, I just had a question I needed to ask him. I'll be right back; I'm gonna go find him. If Jim comes could you order me some pancakes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rory ignored Jim and ran upstairs and knocked on the door only to find that it was partially opened.  
  
"Jess, are you here?"  
  
"I'm in my room." Rory followed his voice. When she found him, he had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Jess what's wrong?"  
  
"Get your coat; we're going to the airport."  
  
"What's going on?" Rory started getting concerned.  
  
"Luke called in the middle of last night. Lorelai got sick or something so they are flying back as soon as they could. He just called this morning and they have already landed. I gotta go pick them up. You coming or not?"  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
Rory ran down the stairs behind Jess.  
  
"Sam, sorry I gotta run, Jess got a call last night and my mom's flying in from Europe because she's sick or something. I'll be back later. Sorry to leave you again."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I hope you're mom's okay. I'll see you later I guess."  
  
Rory flew out the door behind Jess and got into the Jeep and they headed to the Hartford Airport.  
  
"Did Luke say what was wrong?" Rory was on the verge of tears.  
  
"You know Luke, he's not much of the verbal type so he never really said what was wrong but he did say that the hospitals there thought she should be back in the States." Jess saw a tear roll down Rory's face. He took her hand a squeezed it to let her know that everything would be okay.  
  
  
  
HEY!!! What's wrong with Lorelai?!? Find out soon in chapter six! Thanks for reviewing - I hope you like it!! 


	6. Too Much of Something Not Good

Chapter Six - Too Much of Something Not Good  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!!  
  
******** (Previously)  
  
"Luke called in the middle of last night. Lorelai got sick or something so they are flying back as soon as they could. He just called this morning and they have already landed. I gotta go pick them up. You coming or not?"  
  
********  
  
(Chapter 6)  
  
Twenty minutes later Rory and Jess pulled up to an arrival gate at the Hartford Airport. Rory saw her mother sitting in a wheelchair, her face was pale and her hair was disheveled.  
  
"Omigosh," gasped Rory. She jumped out of the car the minute it stopped and ran to her mother.  
  
Rory couldn't even think of anything to say, she just gave her a hug.  
  
Jess got out and went up to Luke.  
  
"How's she holding up?" Jess asked.  
  
"She's got food poisoning. Figures, the way she eats, but she's was treated well over there. We gotta take her to the doctor so they can check on her but I think she'll be fine. What's Rory doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in New York?"  
  
"She's back in Stars Hollow for a break."  
  
"Oh, well it's good to see her."  
  
*  
  
"It's so good to see you mom!" Rory at this point was crying.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too, babe."  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?"  
  
"Food poisoning. Damn European food."  
  
Rory managed to let out a small laugh. "I guess that's what we get for eating everything."  
  
"Ugh, I'm sick of all this traveling, let's go home."  
  
Luke managed to get Lorelai in the car quickly and they were headed back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"What are you doing back home, Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I had a break from work. I'll be here for like 3 more weeks."  
  
"Are you staying at the house?"  
  
"No, I'm staying at an apartment on Peach Street with a friend from work. The boss offered it to us."  
  
"Come stay with us."  
  
"I think I should stay with my friend, mom, but I promise I'll be there every minute I can have."  
  
"You know what I need," Lorelai said as then entered Stars Hollow, "I need some of Luke's coffee; I haven't had it in ages."  
  
"I think that's the last thing you need right now," Luke commented. "You need some rest and tea. You'll be drinking tea for awhile.  
  
"How dare you. Never take tea from a Gilmore girl."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"You're an evil, evil man."  
  
They pulled up to the Gilmore residence which looked pretty abandoned at the moment. It hadn't been lived in for a good 3 weeks.  
  
"It's so nice to be back," Lorelai said. "God I've missed this town."  
  
"Alright, here we go." Luke lifted Lorelai out of the car and helped her to the ground.  
  
"Hey easy there, I'm not 80. I'm very capable of moving on my own. I conquered that skill when I was like 2. Don't stop me now."  
  
Luke let go of Lorelai and only held her hand. She wobbled a little then got her balance.  
  
"See, I can do this. I just haven't walked in while so that might take a while."  
  
"I'm not gonna risk it, get on my back."  
  
"Yah! Piggy back ride."  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
Once Lorelai was comfortably situated on the couch she got a little hungry.  
  
"Rory, can you run to Luke's and get me some food?"  
  
"Sure, I was about to grab something to eat too. What do you want?"  
  
Luke cut in. "Salad, she wants salad, and maybe some bread. But that's it."  
  
Rory looked at her mom. "It's true, that's all I can eat for now. Maybe a little soup would be nice."  
  
"Do you want anything Luke?"  
  
"Whatever Lorelai has is good."  
  
"Are you hungry Jess?"  
  
"I'll come with you; I gotta take my car back anyways."  
  
"We'll be back soon!" Rory said as she and Jess left.  
  
********  
  
Sam was still at a loss for what was up with Rory. She kept disappearing with this Jess kid and always left him alone. Oh well, for today that would be okay. He had a 'date' with Ally and that's all that really mattered. Then he remembered he eventually have to tell her that he wasn't living here and only for a break, then things got complicated so he decided to take it one step at a time. What had he got himself into?  
  
Around 12 o'clock Sam headed out to the bridge. He picked up a couple of flowers for her on the way there.  
  
When he got to the bridge, he found her sitting on it reading a book. He tiptoed up behind her.  
  
"So what are you reading?"  
  
She jumped a little, startled by his remark. "Hello to you too, Sam."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He offered his hand to help her up. "I got these for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks, that's so sweet. So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"It's up to you. Since I'm new around here I don't really know what's good. I've only been to Luke's."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"Alright, Luke's it is."  
  
********  
  
"I'm glad they're back. It's kind of 'not Stars Hollow' without them." Rory pointed out as they drove to Luke's.  
  
"I know what you mean. Lorelai seems to be doing pretty well though."  
  
"Yeah, that's a plus. We should probably get some movies too. She'll get pretty bored lying on the couch all day."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Jess pulled the car around to the back of the diner and they got out.  
  
"Hopefully it's not to busy so we can get the food quickly."  
  
"Isn't that Sam?" Jess asked as the walked around to the front. He was pointing towards the gazebo  
  
Rory squinted to get a better look. "Looks like it; I wonder who he's with. Oh well."  
  
Jess opened the door for Rory and went in right behind her.  
  
"Damn lunch rush," Jess said when he noticed the amount of people. "Looks like it might be awhile."  
  
"It's okay; we could go get the movies while we wait."  
  
Jess and Rory placed their order and then went to the door to go to the movie store.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory," Sam said as he came in the door with Ally.  
  
"Hey Sam," Rory responded.  
  
Sam went around and did the introductions.  
  
Finally Rory remembered why the name Ally sounded so familiar.  
  
"Ally Forester, right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ally still wasn't recalling who Rory was.  
  
"Oh wow, you're so grown up; sorry but wow, the last time I saw you was when I was like 16. Do you remember me?"  
  
Ally still drew a blank. "No, sorry."  
  
"I used to go out with Dean? Any recollection?"  
  
"Omigosh! Rory Gilmore! I feel like a complete idiot. Of course I remember you."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes at the name Dean. Just when he thought Dean wasn't in the picture anymore, he pops right back in. Jess decided not to listen to the conversation anymore and went to see how much longer the food would be.  
  
"Rory, the food still has like 10 minutes; you wanna go get some movies?" Jess said when he got back to Rory.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Rory turned back to Sam, "It was good seeing you, Ally and Sam, I'll see you back at the apartment.  
  
"Bye, Rory, bye Jess." Sam and Ally said in unison.  
  
"Wow; that was really weird." Rory said when they got outside  
  
"What, seeing Dean's sister?" Jess played stupid.  
  
"Yeah, I never really knew her but she looks exactly the same. I never really liked her when she was younger. She was kind of bratty but I guess we all are at that age."  
  
"Well now Sam's got her, she's his problem."  
  
"Looks like it. Alright, what movies should we get?"  
  
"What does your mom like?"  
  
"Practically everything. I think for now though we should get something she can make fun of." Rory headed towards the comedy section. "Crossroads. Ha, that's gotta be a kick. We're definitely getting that. Are there any other movies with pop stars trying to be actresses?"  
  
"I don't keep track, sorry. How about this?" Jess picked up a movie.  
  
"Bring It On, priceless. I think two is enough. She's probably jetlagged."  
  
Jess handed Rory the movies. "Wanna pay for these while I go pick up the food and I'll meet you back here?"  
  
"Sure." Rory picked out some junk food but then realized that Lorelai wouldn't be able to eat any of it, so she put most of it back. What a drag.  
  
  
  
********  
  
The rest of the day was spent watching movies while Rory and Lorelai made fun of them the whole time, eating food and listening to Luke and Lorelai tell stories about their time in Europe.  
  
By the time everything was done, it was only 7 but Lorelai was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Alright, well I gotta get back. I really need to talk to Sam. You're okay with everything, Luke?" Rory said as she gathered up her stuff.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, we'll be good."  
  
"I'll walk you home, Rory." Jess said as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"Bye Luke, it's good to see you back."  
  
********  
  
"Do you think they'll ever get married Jess?" Rory wondered.  
  
"Who knows, they seem pretty happy right now."  
  
"Yeah they do. I'm just happy that they are finally together. It only took a while."  
  
"The minute I saw Luke look at Lorelai for the first time, I knew there was something. Luke's so bad at covering for things."  
  
"Do you wanna walk around a little? It's still kind of early."  
  
"Don't you have to talk to Sam?"  
  
"Yeah but that can wait. So, have you started writing any books lately?"  
  
"I actually have another in the editing process write now so hopefully it will be published by the new year."  
  
"I think I'm going to have to read these books of yours. I love suspense."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"It's my secret passion."  
  
Jess led Rory onto the bridge where they sat for a few moments in silence.  
  
"I remember the first time we sat on this bridge together." Jess pointed out. "That stupid picnic thing Taylor organized. It was fun, I must admit. The look on Dean's face when I beat him was priceless."  
  
"So you only bid on me to see the look on his face?" Rory joked.  
  
"You were a bonus."  
  
Rory and Jess spent yet another hour on the bridge talking about this and that before she decided to head home.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Jess. You're a great friend to have around." Rory said as the reached her building.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm here to help. Give me a call tomorrow if you wanna do something."  
  
"Bye, Jess." Rory reached up and gave Jess a quick peck on the check. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Jess stood still for a second. He kind of froze in the moment. He snapped back when the door closed behind Rory. "Bye Rory," he said to himself.  
  
********  
  
"Hey Sam, I'm back." Rory closed the door and found Sam lying in his bed.  
  
"Nice to see you."  
  
"Look Sam, we need to talk." Rory sat at the end of his bed. "I know I've been leaving you a lot and I feel really bad. It's just hard to come back to your hometown and completely ignore all your old friends. Anyways, my mom and Luke just got back from Europe early because my mom had food poisoning so that's where I was today. I promise, tomorrow I will spend with you, that is if you don't have plans with Ally or something."  
  
"I completely understand everything. I know it's kind of weird. I mean here we are pretending to be married when I'm with Ally and you're with Jess. I have plans with Ally tomorrow night but I would love to just hang out with you during the day."  
  
"So you really like Ally, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she's really great. It's gonna get mad confusing soon because when I first met her I told her I moved here and now in like a month we'll go back and then I don't know what to tell her."  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something. Remember too that I've got Jess to deal with. But at least he knows that I'm going back."  
  
"So you used to go out with Ally's older brother?"  
  
"Yeah, he was my first boyfriend, first kiss and whatnot. We went out for like 2 ½ years and when it cam time for college, we broke up and I haven't heard from him since."  
  
"That's so weird. Everything's related in small town life."  
  
"Yeah, try living with it. It gets disastrous after awhile. Okay, well I'm glad we got that straightened out. It's been a long day so I'm think I'm going to bed."  
  
"'Night Rory, I wait tomorrow so we can get breakfast together."  
  
"It's a date. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Rory got up and went to get ready for bed. When she was finally settled, she started thinking.  
  
*I'm falling for Jess. It happened when I was 17 and now it's happening when I'm 25. I can't believe I just kissed him out there! What was I thinking!? We'll I didn't hate it. I just hope he didn't either. It seems like I'm here for vacation - I've done absolutely nothing for the article, hell I don't even know what I'm going to write about. I'm not gonna worry about that right now, I'll just play things out and when I leave I'm sure I'll have something.*  
  
Rory lingered on her thoughts for some time before she finally fell into a deep slumber.  
  
********  
  
The next week for everyone went great. Rory and Jess were spending lots of time together and were getting closer by the second. Everybody could see that there was something going on, even though the most they did was hung out. Rory did everything a normal town person did; she attended the festivities or whatever was going on that week just to remember what this life was like. She still hadn't picked out a topic but she was sure something would come to her.  
  
Sam spent half his time with Rory and half with Ally. He was trying not to get too attached with her because he didn't want to have to tell her he had to leave. Other than that, he met some other people in the town and kept him self occupied while Rory was doing other things.  
  
Lorelai went to her doctor's appointment and she was doing fine. She just needed to take medicine for a while. Luke was still happy that she couldn't have coffee. Once he got back and was settled, he took over again at the doctor and Jim only came back when he was needed. Lorelai went back to the inn. Michel had been working the desk during Lorelai's absence.  
  
Jess' book got final word that it would be on stands in January. He kept writing and worked at the diner, anything really that kept him busy. He also spent all his free time with Rory and he was getting that feeling again that he had when he was 17 and had just met Rory.  
  
********  
  
A week after Lorelai got back, she was back on her feet and feeling great. One day after a hard day at the inn, she was walking to Luke's to say hi when she ran into Miss Patty, someone she had managed to avoid for a week.  
  
"Lorelai darling, it's so good to see you on your feet again. We were all worried about you." Miss Patty said from her studio.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Patty and it does feel great to be getting around again. Being trapped up is not my thing."  
  
"Congratulations. I heard about the news about Rory, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone."  
  
"What are you talking about Patty?"  
  
"You don't know dear?"  
  
"Apparently not, tell me please."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"I'm sure Rory told me but it must be slipping my mind right now."  
  
"Well you know, Rory and Sam, getting married. It's kind of hard to believe though."  
  
"What are you talking about? Sam and Rory?"  
  
"The first day they got her, Sam told me he and Rory were getting married but they were keeping it quiet. Rory's been spending a lot of time with that Jess though, I assume they are just catching up and I've seen Sam with that girl. You might want to see what's going on."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Patty. Rory would've told me something like this."  
  
"I suggest you talk to her."  
  
"Goodbye Patty, I'll see you around."  
  
Lorelai picked up her pace as she walked to Luke's. What the hell was Miss Patty talking about? Rory wasn't getting married, or at least she didn't think she was.  
  
"Luke, I need coffee. I really, really, really need coffee. This is so a coffee moment. Please let me have coffee." Lorelai ranted as she sat at the counter.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Lor, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I can, but for now, please let me have coffee."  
  
"I can't - strict orders from the doctor."  
  
"AH! I'm going to die if I go another day. This is the worse thing that could happen. Okay, I have to find Rory; I'll see you back at the house."  
  
Before Luke could say anything Lorelai was out the door and on a hunt for Rory. As she was walking toward the house, she gratefully ran into Rory, who was headed the same way.  
  
"Rory, wait up." Lorelai yelled as she ran to catch up with Rory.  
  
"Oh, hey Mom, I was just going to get something from my room."  
  
"Rory what the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean," Rory continued walking at a fast pace.  
  
"Oh please Rory, don't play innocent with me, you know damn well what I'm talking about." Lorelai said trying to keep up with her.  
  
"If you filled me in I might have a clue but right now, nope, sorry no idea."  
  
They reached the house and Lorelai opened the mailbox and pulled out the mail. "Oh come on, you and Sam, don't hide it."  
  
"Hide what; we came down for the month together. That's it."  
  
"Not an engagement vacation or something? RORY! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to him?" Lorelai was practically screaming at this point.  
  
Jess, who had been reading on the porch, stood up from the couch and headed down the steps. He'd just heard too much of something not good.  
  
Rory stood and stared at her mother then saw Jess walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. *Oh, shit, he heard everything.*  
  
"Married, huh? Well congratulations." Jess glared at Rory as he passed her. He began to run down the road.  
  
"JESS! Wait!" Rory yelled after him but it was useless.  
  
"Great! Thanks Mom. Thanks a lot." Rory said as tears started flowing. She turned around and ran.  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry to speed things up so much like that but I couldn't just write about things that were going on - I just needed to get here to get to the good parts! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! Chapter 7 hopefully coming soon! ~ I hope y'all like it! ~ 


	7. Fighting and Retreating

Chapter Seven - Fighting and Retreating  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
A/N - this fic is kinda following along the lines of the movie Never Been Kissed. I had this idea after I watched if for like the millionth time. Okay, so anyways, in these following chapters you'll see how NBK and the story are alike. Just thought I'd let you know - enjoy!  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
"Not an engagement vacation or something? RORY! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married to him?" Lorelai was practically screaming at this point.  
  
"Married, huh? Well congratulations." Jess glared at Rory as he passed her. He began to run down the road.  
  
"JESS! Wait!" Rory yelled after him but it was useless.  
  
"Great! Thanks Mom. Thanks a lot." Rory said as tears started flowing. She turned around and ran.  
  
********  
  
(Chapter Seven)  
  
Rory ran and ran. Everything was ruined. Everything. She kept running until she ended up on the bridge, luckily no one was there. Rory sat on the bridge and stared at her reflection while the tears dropped into the water. What would ever make her mother think that she was getting married? No one knew. *I've got to get out of here.* Rory thought. She took one of the back routes to her place so she could avoid any contact with people.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" Sam asked when he saw Rory's tear-streaked face.  
  
"Everything is ruined!! I wish I never took this stupid assignment."  
  
"Whoa, calm down, tell me what happened."  
  
"I was walking down the road to my house and my mom comes up behind me and starts yelling at me for not telling her that I was engaged and then of course Jess heard everything we said and he stormed off. I have no idea who told her about all this, you didn't, did you?"  
  
"Of course not, we decided not to tell anyone."  
  
"Oh, shit, you told Miss Patty the first day didn't you?"  
  
Sam looked down guiltily. "Yeah, I did, but remember I told her not to tell anyone?" "It's Miss Patty! She'll tell the whole world if she could. She must have figured my mom knew and mentioned something about it."  
  
"Oh God, Rory, I feel awful."  
  
"Don't worry it's not your fault. I just wish Jess didn't hear. We were getting along so well too. Listen Sam, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to New York. I can't stay here with all this. It's too much. Just from what happened today I think I have a story."  
  
"I'll go back with you. It's pointless for me to be here anyways."  
  
"What about Ally?"  
  
"I was gonna have to leave her anyways. I just wanna make sure you're okay. I'll call that limo guy tonight and he can take us back tomorrow. How does that sound?"  
  
"Thanks so much Sam, this means a lot."  
  
The phone rang. *Oh great, it's probably mom.* Rory immediately thought.  
  
"Hello?" Rory picked up.  
  
"Rory, it's me."  
  
"I know who you are, what do you want?"  
  
"Honey, listen, I'm so sorry, I overreacted."  
  
"Mom, you don't understand, you just ruined one of the most important relationships I had going right now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sam were getting married? I wouldn't have been mad; I think he's a great kid."  
  
"We're not getting married mom, it was just a set up."  
  
"A set up? For what?" Lorelai didn't understand what on earth Rory was doing.  
  
"I'll tell you some other time. I'm going back to New York tomorrow."  
  
"Please Rory, forgive me. I'm so sorry, I feel awful right now."  
  
"If I can straighten things out, I'll get back to you but for now, I'm leaving."  
  
"Bye Rory." Lorelai hung up; it was useless trying to fight with her. Rory would eventually forgive her - she hoped.  
  
Rory put the phone down. "I've got to try and clear some stuff up, I'll hopefully be back soon. Do you want me to pick up anything from Luke's?"  
  
"I'll take care of dinner; you do what you have to do."  
  
Rory grabbed her coat and left. Sam was being so sweet to her and Rory couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she'd been treating him badly.  
  
Rory headed to the bridge in hopes to find Jess, and not much to her surprise, he was sitting there reading.  
  
"Jess, can we talk?" Rory said as she stepped on the bridge.  
  
Jess didn't look up. He just stared at his reflection. He wanted to forgive her so badly but it didn't feel right.  
  
"Jess, please, you have to listen."  
  
"Look Rory, I think I've heard enough."  
  
"No Jess, you haven't that's the point."  
  
Jess stood up and walked to Rory. "How could you do this to me, Rory? Lead me on like this; make me feel like a fool! God Rory, I thought we had something going that could last for once and here you are, going to get married to that Sam guy which by the way I barely see you with anyways! Please, just leave me alone." Jess turned and left.  
  
"Jess, please, don't leave." Rory's eyes watered up.  
  
"What's done is done, Rory. There's nothing more to say." Jess turned once more and was out of sight.  
  
"Right, except the fact that I think I love you," Rory whispered to herself.  
  
********  
  
Jess stormed back to the diner right past Luke and up to this room. He laid in his bed a thought about everything. Why had Rory done this to him? He loved her more than anything and now she was off with someone else. He wanted to forgive her so badly but he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. She hurt him, badly.  
  
Luke came running up the stairs after Jess and went into his room.  
  
"Look Jess, I know you're 26 and you can deal with these problems yourself, but you wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Lorelai, she knows everything."  
  
"Jess is this about Rory?"  
  
"Luke, you said it yourself, I'm 26, I can handle this, please, just leave me alone."  
  
"Alright. I'm around if you wanna talk."  
  
"I'll be fine thanks."  
  
Luke turned around and went back to the diner. Of course, there was Lorelai. He expected her to be begging for coffee, but instead she was crying.  
  
Luke poured her a cup. "No one seems to be happy right now, what's wrong?"  
  
"Rory, my own daughter now officially hates me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I ruined her thing with Jess, blew her 'cover' and just about everything else."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Lorelai downed the rest of her coffee before she could begin. "I was walking here and Miss Patty tells me that Rory and Sam are getting married and I'm think 'what the hell, that's not true' so I find Rory walking towards our house and I start yelling at her about everything and then of course Jess hears everything, he says something to Rory, she yells at me then runs after him. Okay so then I call Rory and apologize and she says something about how I blew her cover, she and Sam aren't getting married and now she's going back to the city." Lorelai took a deep breath.  
  
"Well that explains why Jess isn't talking. Look, we'll find out what happened. Trust me, everything will be okay." Luke kissed Lorelai's hair and held her tight.  
  
********  
  
The next day Rory and Sam arrived back at the building around lunch and were escorted directly to Mr. Williams.  
  
"We're really gonna get it," Rory said as they walked. "It's all my fault; I'll lose my job, not to mention yours. This sucks."  
  
"Don't say that Rory, we'll get everything straightened out. If anything, we can maybe to go a town where we don't know anyone."  
  
Rory knocked on Mr. William's door and they entered.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you back so soon. I hear we had some problems."  
  
"Let me explain, please." Rory began. "At first I thought that being back in my town would work and I could get a great story, but then everything bad happened. A friend of mine from high school was still there and we became good friends and then my mom, who was in Europe, came back early and then some one in the town told her about Sam and I getting married and my friend heard, and I flipped and I had to leave."  
  
"Rory, you are a professional writer for the New York Times. This should not be happening."  
  
"Please sir, I know I messed up and I beg for your forgiveness. Please just give me two weeks and I promise that I will have an article for you. Give me a second chance, I won't let you down."  
  
The boss stared at Rory and saw how deeply she wanted to do this and he understood it meant a lot.  
  
"Two weeks Rory and I want that article sitting on my desk."  
  
Rory finally smiled, "Thank you sir, I won't let you down."  
  
As they left, Sam asked, "You got a story?"  
  
"I think so; it's more of a personal piece I guess you'd call it. I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest. Thanks again for everything Sam. You've been a great friend."  
  
"Good luck with your story. I know it'll be great."  
  
*********  
  
Jess sat at the counter reading one of the books he and Rory had bought when she first got here. He remembered it was the first time they hung out since high school and how they had so much fun.  
  
Lorelai walked in the door for her usual coffee. The fact that Rory was gone and not speaking to her hut her badly but she was trying to get by. She'd called Rory twice but no answer.  
  
"Hey Luke, coffee please."  
  
Luke got some coffee for her.  
  
"So, you really miss Rory?" Lorelai asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said without looking up from his book.  
  
"Me too, I don't know why Miss Patty said they were getting married. Remind me to never believe anything anybody in this town says."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jess looked up. For all he knew, Rory was getting married and he hadn't heard anything to the contrary yet.  
  
"Rory and Sam, they aren't getting married. It was all a set up for something. You know she's really upset about hurting you. She said your relationship with her right now was the most important thing to her."  
  
Jess thought for a second. It was the most important relationship to him ever. So, Sam and Rory weren't getting married, that made him let out a big breath, but what was the set up? Jess knew he had to forgive Rory; he would eventually, just not yet.  
  
********  
  
Rory went home and unpacked. She'd only be gone about two weeks - 2 weeks she wished had never happened. They had though, and she had to deal with it. She felt awful about hurting Jess and wished he could forgive her.  
  
Once she had everything back to normal she headed with her writing materials and went to her local coffee shop. It wasn't as good as Luke's, nothing ever was but it would have to do.  
  
Her first thought was to write about how things get around to much in small towns. She jotted down what came to mind, things she remembered that happened when she was younger but her story line wasn't intriguing, she had to do better for Mr. Williams, for herself, for everyone.  
  
Then it clicked. Rory began writing like a maniac. She went through 5 cups of coffee in the process of getting ideas down. She had it, she had her first story. It wasn't so much undercover but it would do, it came from the heart.  
  
********  
  
During Rory's writing process which took the full 2 weeks, things went back to normal a little. Rory and Lorelai were on friendly speaking terms so Rory let her know when to expect the article. Rory tried calling Jess and vice-versa but neither could ever reach each other.  
  
***  
  
2 weeks later, Luke stepped out into the brisk Stars Hollow morning to get the daily newspaper. He knew that Rory mentioned her article and today was the day. Rory's first big undercover feature was published nationally. Everybody could hear her story.  
  
Luke flipped frantically through the pages and read it, engrossed in every word she said. A smile spread across Luke's face. He ran upstairs and placed the article, open to the page on Jess' bed so he'd notice it when he got out of the shower.  
  
Jess saw it immediately when he walked into his room. He'd heard Lorelai and Luke talking about it. He tried desperately to avoid reading it but he couldn't. It was like the paper was reeling him in. He picked it up and read the title; his heart stood still for a second, it was addressed to him personally. It wasn't an ordinary title, this one was different, it was special.  
  
  
  
"TO JESS, LOVE RORY"  
  
  
  
Jess sat down and began to read.  
  
  
  
***SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY REALLY LAME BUT I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER. AND THE TITLE FOR THE ARTICLE IS REALLY STUPID BUT I HAD TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING APPEALING. PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!*** 


	8. To Jess, Love Rory

Chapter Eight - To Jess, Love Rory  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
A/N - THANK YOU EVERYBODY THAT HAS REVIEWED! You're awesome! And Al - thanks for helping me!! You're the best!  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
Jess saw it immediately when he walked into his room. He'd heard Lorelai and Luke talking about it. He tried desperately to avoid reading it but he couldn't. It was like the paper was reeling him in. He picked it up and read the title; his heart stood still for a second, it was addressed to him personally. It wasn't an ordinary title, this one was different, it was special.  
  
"TO JESS, LOVE RORY"  
  
Jess sat down and began to read.  
  
********  
  
(Chapter Eight)  
  
To Jess, Love Rory  
  
I've never really understood boys, their actions their expressions, anything. All I know is that just when you think you have what you want; something comes along, something that's better. That's what happened to me. When I was 16 I got my first boyfriend. He was your classic small town boy, cute, nice and reliable. He was always there even when I wasn't. However, during our second year of the relationship, a new guy comes to town. He's not your typical kid you'd find in my home town, he was from the city, he was a rebel and that's what I liked about him. Our first encounter was when he came over to my house for dinner with is uncle. He came into my room and looked at my books, of which I had many. I asked him if he liked to read and he responded with a "not too much." Later that week I found that he had stole my book to read, that's when I was first attracted to him. I found that we had so much in common, more than my current boyfriend. It wasn't like I could easily avoid the new guy, I saw him almost everyday. My boyfriend began to realize that the new kid and I had something going - very platonic however - but he read into it a little too much. I still stayed with him and reassured him that I loved him and that was that but I knew that I was lying to myself when I said that. Jess, the newcomer, had something that I was attracted to. We were complete opposites in most respects, I was the town princess and he was the town rebel. That's how everyone saw him, but I saw him differently. He was smart, kind, witty, and loved to read. I don't think I've had a better conversation about books than I've had with him. The beginning of our 'relationship' began when he bought my basket at an auction and we shared a nice lunch together followed by looking at the bookstore and pizza. This was when my boyfriend and I started to slip. I told him it was nothing and we were just friends and he bought it. I felt bad, but I really liked spending time with Jess. Our next 'big thing' together was that horrible night when Jess and I were taking a break from studying and we took a drive, and let's just say I ended up with a fractured wrist, that was all my fault, as much as the town wanted to blame Jess, I'll always blame myself. Anyways, past that, he was sent back to New York and I ended up missing my mother's graduation to see him. It was a simple time, lunch at a hotdog stand followed by checking out a neat little record store. Then, the day I was a bridesmaid at a wedding, Jess shows up in the park and without thinking, I kiss him. That was the last of it I'd pretty much say. I couldn't stand being there that summer with the tension between my boyfriend and Jess so I retreated and went on a school trip to Washington DC. I saw Jess a little for the next year but I devoted myself to my boyfriend and that was it. I tried to keep in touch with Jess but we lost contact after my first year in college and my boyfriend and I broke up right before college. That was my experience with boys in high school. It was never fun to be torn between two people and feel more in touch with the person you aren't attached to. This September I was sent by my boss to live in a small town for 2 months so I could understand small town life. The only problem was that I was sent to my hometown and a co-worker was sent with me as 'my fiancé.' That's what messed everything up. It turned out that Jess was still in Stars Hollow and we became close once again. We did a lot together; we went to bookstores, drank coffee and sometimes we just talked and enjoyed the moment we were in. Unfortunately, word got around that my co-worker and I were getting married and Jess found out. I had told him that there was nothing going on between us. When Jess heard about the 'engagement,' the look on his face brought tears to my eyes. I hurt him, more than I've ever hurt anyone. That is why I am writing this. I can't stand not seeing Jess and not being with him. I am sending my deepest apologies out and hope that he understands. To Jess, please forgive me. Not telling you the truth was the biggest mistake I ever made and my relationship with you means more than the world. I miss you and I think I'm in love with you. Love always, Rory Gilmore.  
  
Jess closed his eyes when he was finished - he suddenly couldn't be mad at Rory anymore, not that he was in the first place, but he needed to tell her, he needed to talk to her, just see her, anything.  
  
He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs; it was like he was 17 again, fresh and rejuvenated.  
  
"Hey Luke, need any help?" Jess offered as he bounced downstairs.  
  
"My, aren't we in a cheery mood today?"  
  
"Yeah, well things seemed to change around a little." He said with a smile.  
  
Luke knew exactly what got into Jess; he was in love.  
  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Lorelai was practically on top of Luke as soon as she came into the diner.  
  
"Where's what?" Luke responded as he turned around to give Lorelai a kiss.  
  
"The paper, silly."  
  
"You might wanna get one from Doose's. I have a feeling Jess might frame our copy."  
  
"Ooo, it's that good. I'll be right back. Oh, can I have some pancakes, thanks." Lorelai rushed to Doose's and picked up a copy and was done reading it by the time she got back to the diner.  
  
"You're right," she said as she sat at the counter. "Jess will definitely frame this."  
  
********  
  
Rory went into work that morning, scared out of her mind. The article has been printed. Jess had probably read it. *Please let it work* she hoped.  
  
"Hey, Sam," Rory said as she poured herself a copy.  
  
"Hello to you too. Congratulations on your article. I hear Mr. Williams is very pleased with it. I read it this morning. Jess better accept your apology 'cause if he doesn't he's an idiot."  
  
Rory laughed. "Me too, we'll just have to see how things go though."  
  
********  
  
Over the next week, Rory got many calls regarding her article. Everyone wanted to know if Jess had responded.  
  
"So, Rory, how's it going with Jess?" Lane wondered one night while they were talking on the phone.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't talked to him since I left. I've tried calling. My mom told me he read the article and that he's acting like a 10 year old but asides from that, I haven't personally spoke to him. If I don't hear from him soon, I think I'll have to call him."  
  
"What a moron! I can't believe he hasn't called you! You confess your love to him nationally and he hasn't talked to you!"  
  
"Give it time; I'm sure I'll hear from him, I just don't know when. I'm gonna try and have a little faith in him.  
  
********  
  
Jess felt bad about not calling Rory but he didn't want to ruin anything he had planned. Everything was working. It was Friday night when he left.  
  
"Alright Luke, I'm off," Jess said as he walked down the stairs with his bags.  
  
"You got this, don't worry about it. We'll be there tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Don't be late," Jess warned.  
  
"We wouldn't dream about it. Did you make sure you got everything?"  
  
Jess felt his pockets for his keys, etc. "Yup, I've got everything. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
********  
  
"Rory, the boss would like to see you." Laura, Rory's assistant told her on Saturday after lunch.  
  
Rory got up, she'd talked to the boss once after her article and she wasn't really expecting another meeting so she hesitantly got up and walked to his office.  
  
"Well, Rory, it's good to see you again. Please sit down."  
  
Rory sat down nervously and crossed her legs.  
  
"This is kind of last second Rory, but I was wondering if you could head over to Washington Square Park. There is quite the commotion there so I was wondering if you would cover it?"  
  
Rory had been to that park quite a few times and loved it there. "I'd love to, when should I get there?"  
  
"I think you should head over now, make sure to get everything."  
  
Rory left the office and packed her bag with some paper and a recorder. She pulled on her jacket and headed to the subway to get to the park.  
  
****  
  
Rory couldn't see anything as she approached the entrance to the park, just a whole bunch of people. We aren't talking a few, this was a whole crowd, so many that she couldn't see what was going on.  
  
Rory pushed through the crowd, using her "I work for the Times" excuse as people gave her looks. She finally reached the center and finally saw what everybody else was seeing. Her heart stopped and she just stared at this sight in front of her.  
  
  
  
********WHAT IS GOING ON?? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE IT UP ON SUNDAY! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!)******** 


	9. Please Say Yes

Chapter Nine - Please Say Yes  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
********  
  
(Previously)  
  
Rory pushed through the crowd, using her "I work for the Times" excuse as people gave her looks. She finally reached the center and finally saw what everybody else was seeing. Her heart stopped and she just stared at this sight in front of her.  
  
********  
  
(Chapter Nine)  
  
Rory couldn't believe her eyes. It was magnificent:  
  
There was Jess, sitting calmly and patiently on the edge of the fountain, reading a book. It was almost like a picture or something and Jess was a statue. Rose petals surrounded him. It was dreamlike.  
  
Jess had a sense that Rory was there, he slowly looked up and his gaze fell upon her. The crowd went silent. This mystery girl was the girl Jess was waiting for.  
  
Rory hesitantly stood there not too sure whether she was what Jess was waiting for or not. However, the intense stare that Jess had on Rory reeled her in. She involuntarily walked towards Jess and stood there.  
  
"Jess, what is -," she started off.  
  
He put his finger to her mouth to quiet her. "Rory please, it's my turn to talk." Jess got down on one knew and took Rory's hands.  
  
The crowd around them fell silent.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, it's been 10 years since I met you and you haven't left my mind once. The day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you weren't like every other teenage girl, and I knew that we clicked, I don't know if you felt it but I felt like a zap to me. I went through a lot after you left for college, too much that I regret but the only place I felt like I fit was Stars Hollow and you were the reason. That night when I saw you, just a few weeks ago, I got that feeling again, a painful zap, I didn't know what to expect, were we going to be friends or not? And we were, everyday I could feel us getting closer and closer. Then there came the day that broke my heart and it was all because I didn't listen and I regret every word I said that day. For the last 2 months I have been beating myself for thinking the wrong thing. You would never do that to someone; lead them on then turn them away; it's not in your nature. I decided, Rory, that I didn't want to lose you again."  
  
Jess pulled out a little box from his chest pocket and opened it to Rory. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Rory stared straight into Jess' eyes, back to the ring and back to his eyes. A tear slowly ran down her cheek.  
  
"Yes," was all she could manage to get out.  
  
Jess slowly slid the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. He quickly embraced Rory in a warm hug while the crowd cheered on the side.  
  
Luke, Lorelai, Richard and Emily were also on the side too, watching and of course the girls were crying.  
  
Rory and Jess were still hugging and by the time they let go, the crowd had dispersed, they'd seen enough. Jess wiped the tear stains off of Rory's cheeks and gave her a soft kiss.  
  
Rory was still lost in the moment but the kiss from Jess brought her back. She took Jess' hand and led him to sit on the fountain.  
  
"Surprised?" Jess asked to his fiancée.  
  
"Extremely. How did you know I'd come down here?"  
  
"I called your boss and asked him to send you. Looks like it worked."  
  
Luke, Lorelai, Richard and Emily who were standing nearby came over to give their best wishes.  
  
"This is a fine young man you have here, Rory," Richard said as they approached the couple. "You two will be very happy." He handed Rory an envelope.  
  
"Oh Grandpa, you didn't have to." Rory said as she accepted the envelope.  
  
"Splurge, you both deserve it."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jess said.  
  
"Well, we must be heading off. We hope to see you two for dinner sometime. You too Lorelai. Best wishes."  
  
"Bye," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Well, what you say we go grab some coffee, I'm cold." Lorelai said once the elder Gilmore's left.  
  
"Sounds great. I could definitely use some." Rory added.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are getting married!" Lorelai said as they walked away from the park. "The little high school crush has once again emerged."  
  
"What high school crush?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you know you were crazy for Rory when you were 17. Don't try to hide it Jess." Luke laughed.  
  
"I'll admit to it," Rory piped in.  
  
Jess looked over at Rory. "You liked me?"  
  
"Yeah, and I was really sorry to lose you, but now I have you back."  
  
"I promise I'll never leave," he said with a tad of sarcasm even though he truly meant and he knew Rory did too.  
  
The four headed to the local coffee shop to talk and catch up. Once again they were back to normal.  
  
********  
  
That night the gang headed back to Stars Hollow to tell everyone the good news. Rory had gotten a few days off of work because of her previous assignment. After a little gathering at Luke's diner, Rory and Jess headed off to the bridge to talk.  
  
"They're gonna be really happy," Lorelai said as she was Rory and Jess leave.  
  
"Like a match made in heaven. I'm just happy they both finally came to their senses," Luke responded as he cleaned the tables.  
  
***  
  
"I'm exhausted," Rory said as they walked. "Way too much has happened today."  
  
"I'm just glad to have you back." Jess took Rory's hand as they walked.  
  
She looked at the ring on her finger. "Wow, I can't believe we're getting married. Everything happens so quickly, you never really get the time to process it."  
  
"Well as long as you're happy. . ." Jess added.  
  
"Of course I'm happy. It's just - wow - I can't believe it! We're getting married. That's so exciting. I will be the future Rory Gilmore Mariano."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Jess Mariano, I can see it now. We'll have to buy those cute little stationary sets with our names, oh and don't forget the return addresses. People will want to know where we live."  
  
Rory hit Jess playfully. "I know you want all that stuff. Stop trying to hide it." Rory thought for a moment. "By the way, where are we gonna live?"  
  
"New York, of course. I mean, you still work for the Times if I'm not mistaken and that's where my publishing company is so it works. We're only a car ride from Stars Hollow so we can come down whenever we want."  
  
"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess slyly avoided the question. "Well, here we are, back at the famous bridge. We really do seem to have a lot of memories here, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah we do, and I'm sure we'll still have more to come."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Jess wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh you wish Jess." Rory sat down and pulled Jess with her. "It's so warm for a fall night here in Stars Hollow. It was colder in New York earlier."  
  
"What I can I say, weather is unpredictable."  
  
Rory stared at Jess for a few moments. This was her future, he was going to be her everything. When she was 17, Rory always wondered in the back of her mind if she and Jess would have be anything more than friends and now they were.  
  
Breaking Rory's train of thought, Jess jumped up from next to Rory and started taking off his jacket and shoes.  
  
"Jess! What are you doing! You're crazy."  
  
"Come on Rory, live a little, let's go swimming. You just said yourself that the weather was nice."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't mean that nice."  
  
Jess jumped into the water with a splash that got Rory wet. "No fair! You did that on purpose."  
  
"Ah, you catch on quickly my friend. You gonna get in?"  
  
"Umm, no thank you, I prefer not to get the flu."  
  
"If we weren't all crazy, we would go insane." Jess said looking straight into Rory's eyes.  
  
"Aww, following in Luke's footsteps." Rory laughed. "Here he is folks, the one and only Parrothead, or Buffetthead, as some may say," Rory screamed.  
  
"Oh that's it, you are so dead." Jess made a grab for Rory's legs before she could say anything. "You're going down."  
  
"JESS! NO! Please!" Rory begged.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Wow, it is really warm," Rory commented after she recovered from her graceful plunge.  
  
"Told you so," Jess laughed.  
  
"You're acting like your 5 years old, you know that."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help myself."  
  
Rory smiled at Jess. She leaned against the bridge and took her shoes and jacket off which were now completely sopping with water, and placed them on the bridge, purposely on top of Jess'.  
  
When Rory turned around she noticed that Jess wasn't around. "JESS! Where are you! This isn't funny." She began turning around like a maniac screaming for him. "JESS!"  
  
Jess took a deep breath before he went back under. He was hiding under the bridge. He slowly began to swim around until he reached Rory. He came up behind her and grabbed her legs under water.  
  
"AHH!!!" Rory screamed as she jumped about 5 feet in the air. She started jumping around trying to get away from Jess who was still trying to catch her feet. She quickly caught onto Jess' game and swam far away from him. Jess popped out of the water gasping for breath. He looked around and saw Rory lying still on the water, just floating there like an angel.  
  
Jess was quiet while he swam over to her. He carefully picked her up in both arms. Meanwhile Rory kept in this 'death' position while Jess carried her.  
  
He got out of the water, Rory still in his hands, and laid her gently on the bridge. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Rory's eyes slowly opened at his touch, her body shivered.  
  
"You're beautiful when you're wet," Jess whispered as he moved the hair out of her face.  
  
"I love you," Rory said in response. It was their first time.  
  
"I love you too." Jess said as he stared straight into her eyes. He got lost in the depth of their blueness.  
  
Rory broke the silence and sat up and shoved Jess in the water. When he composed himself in the water he looked at Rory dumbfounded.  
  
"You're beautiful when you're wet too," Rory said.  
  
  
  
****THE END****  
  
  
  
*PLEASE REVIEW! I think I'll have an epilogue up sometime soon! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED IT! YOU'RE AWESOME!!* 


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10 - Epilogue  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy!!  
  
**Hey!! This is the epilogue but I wanted some dialogue so here is talking and a sum up! Enjoy!**  
  
********  
  
"Make a wish, Charlie," Rory whispered to her son as he sat in front of his birthday cake.  
  
"Anything I want?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Anything," Jess reassured.  
  
Charlie closed his eyes and took in a big breath then blew out all 6 candles on the cake: five for his age and one to grow on.  
  
Everyone clapped as Charlie waited eagerly for the cake to be cut. The whole 'gang' made it: Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Dave (her husband), Sam, Sookie, Jackson, Babette, Morey, and even Michel.  
  
When the cake was fully digested Charlie got impatient.  
  
"You ready for presents kiddo?" Lorelai asked Charlie.  
  
"YAH! Presents!" he shouted. Faster than anyone he ran into the living room at the Gilmore house in Stars Hollow.  
  
Everybody followed Charlie towards the living room where there was a huge pile of presents waiting for him.  
  
"This one first," Jess said as he handed his son a small rectangular gift.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"You'll have to open it and see."  
  
Charlie tore off the wrapping paper and gazed at what was before him. A book; but not just any book, this one was special.  
  
"It's a book," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ah, yes, but not just any book, this is Oliver Twist. I've had this book since I was 10 years old. When I first met your daddy, he stole this very same book from me. All the writing in it is you're dads. Now, we think you should have it. We'll read it to you and then one day you can give it to your kids." Rory told him.  
  
"Can we read it now?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We will later, why don't you see what else you got."  
  
Rory looked at Jess and smiled at him. Jess smiled back. They wanted to keep the Oliver Twist in the family. They were this close to naming their son Dodger.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Charlie sat in the middle of a heap of presents. He had gotten some books, toys and baseball stuff; all of which he very much enjoyed.  
  
"What do you say to everybody?" Rory nodded to Charlie.  
  
He put on a big smile and said "thank you" to all the guests.  
  
"Wait, Charlie, we've got one more present for you." Jess handed Charlie an envelope.  
  
When he finally got it open he read the card slowly because he was just learning. It said:  
  
To Charlie: Happy 5th Birthday, Love Mommy, Daddy and Baby  
  
"Who's Baby?" he asked when he was done.  
  
"That's our present to you," Jess said.  
  
"You're going to have a little brother or sister!" Rory finished.  
  
Nobody had heard the news so they were all shocked. Charlie just smiled.  
  
"Ror! When were you going to tell me?" Lorelai said anxiously.  
  
"Now, apparently, you're not mad are you?"  
  
"Of course not, honey! But, wow! Congratulations!! Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"  
  
"No, Jess and I just found out ourselves."  
  
Jess gave Rory's hand a squeeze. She looked back at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you," Rory told him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Mommy," Charlie interrupted them. "Can we go read my new book?"  
  
Rory smiled at Jess; he was just like his father. "Absolutely. We just have to wait for everyone to leave then we'll go to the bridge and read. Is that okay?"  
  
Charlie shook his head yes then went to busy himself with one of his new toys.  
  
********  
  
When the party was finally over, Rory, Charlie and Jess went to the bridge to read the book. Charlie made himself comfortable on Rory's lap while Jess sat nearby to listen. After the first chapter, Rory looked over to see if Jess was still there.  
  
"I love you," he mouthed to her.  
  
Rory responded, "I love you too," then continued reading.  
  
Jess just stared at his son and wife. That was it, that was his life, and it was perfect. He couldn't have asked for anything better. It was a bumpy start of course, but nature took its course and they finally realized their true feelings for each other, and that's when everything smoothed out.  
  
After Jess had proposed, he moved in with Rory temporarily while they picked out a new home; preferably in the city. They were both well off due to their jobs, so they were able to get a rather large apartment. Rory and Jess were wed the following August in Washington Square Park and the reception was also there, but in a different section. Rory was soon promoted to become the chief writer in her department and one of Jess' recent novels became a New York Times best seller. Fourteen months after the wedding, Charlie was born and things went from there.  
  
********  
  
Jess snapped back to reality when Rory and Charlie stood up from the bridge.  
  
"Daddy, it's time to go home," Charlie told Jess.  
  
Jess looked up at his son, "up we go," he said and stood up. Jess lifted Charlie up onto his shoulders and took Rory's hand and they walked back to the diner.  
  
"What are we going to name the baby?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" Rory asked him.  
  
"DODGER!" he called out.  
  
Rory and Jess laughed. "We'll see about that, Charlie."  
  
Jess turned to Rory and winked. That was a definite possibility.  
  
  
  
*THE END*THE END*THE END*THE END*THE END*THE END*THE END* I hope you liked it! It was probably really cheesy but bear with me, I was running out of ideas!!! **HEY! I really hoped you enjoyed the fic! Thanks soo much to everyone who's reviewed and please review this chapter. I've come up with ideas for a new fic so keep your eyes open for a new one! Thanks for reading and I'm glad you enjoyed it!** 


End file.
